Into the West
by Lexiconish
Summary: Modern AU. After a messy break-up Syaoran's cousin-but-more-like-an-evil-plotting-sister Meilin takes him out to revive him. She introduces him to her friends Tomoyo and Sakura and… stuff happens. Full Summary inside... sort of. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Into the West  
><strong>Author:<strong> Lexiconish  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Cardcaptor Sakura  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Syaoran/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Friendship/Fantasy/General  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Um… some boy-love when it comes to Yukito and Touya, but who wasn't expecting _that_? Short-lived random pairing of Syaoran/Chiharu. Lots of pairings. Stuff like that.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Modern AU. After a messy break-up Syaoran's cousin-but-more-like-an-evil-plotting-sister Meilin takes him out to revive him. She introduces him to her friends Tomoyo and Sakura and… stuff happens. (In other words, author was tired and couldn't be bothered writing a decent summary that didn't give everything away. Just remember it's fantasy for a reason!)  
><strong>Author's Notes and Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own it. It's been ages since I wrote for CCS but… I felt like it again. And yes, 'Milly' and 'Shirley' are taken from Code Geass because I couldn't be bothered being original and I wanted to show rather than say that they aren't in Japan. They're in London baby!

_Chapter One_

"Syaoran!"

A young man with untidy brown hair and matching eyes glanced up from the television and frowned. His long-time girlfriend Chiharu Mihara was glaring at him from the kitchen. "What?"

"I told you to go and get the shopping done while I was at work today, didn't I? Now we've got nothing to have for dinner and we'll have to get take-away _again_."

Syaoran winced; she _had _told him to go shopping but he'd completely forgotten and this wasn't the first time. She had every right to be annoyed but damned if he was going to admit it. "Relax, it's no big deal. I'll get it done after work tomorrow." He shrugged and turned back to the TV.

She stormed into the living room, hands on hips and brown eyes blazing. Her hair which she usually kept in two tidy braids was frizzy and loose – she must have had a stressful day, and that was always bad news because she took it out on Syaoran. "No, Syaoran, it is a big deal. Why can you never do as I ask? I do all the housework on my days off – no, don't interrupt – I do all the cleaning and the cooking ever since we moved in together so I expect that when I ask you to do one tiny little thing that you'll be able to do it!"

"I can't help it if I don't get time to do the housework!" he snapped, "I have a full time job and I'm under a lot of pressure so if something slips my mind it's not exactly my fault!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I've got a job too!" He snorted – definitely the wrong thing to do. Her glare intensified. "Oh I forgot. You don't think that directing theatre productions is a real job. I also happen to be a movie director, remember?"

Syaoran shrank back a little. "No, that's not what I meant… look, let's just get some food and forget about this for now."

Chiharu didn't look pleased but she let it pass. "You can order, pick it up, pay for it," she told him, "I'm going to take a nap; I'm exhausted."

Relief swept through him and as he ordered their usual he wondered when they started fighting so much. It felt like they hadn't had a pleasant conversation in years.

The Daidouji household was a busy, creative environment on the outskirts of London. Head of the household, Tomoyo Daidouji, was the wealthy daughter of Sonomi Daidouji who was head of Daidouji Co. – a children's toy company. Tomoyo was a coveted photographer, film-maker and costume designer. She had originally been involved in the fashion industry but had felt that since she was a photographer and film-maker first and foremost she might as well devote herself to the film industry. Especially, she pointed out, because that was where her best friends worked.

Tomoyo owned an enormous mansion where she was renowned for holding parties and where her models lived with her – there weren't many of them, just fifteen and including Tomoyo and her best friend Sakura that all added up to seventeen occupants in the house… and six bodyguards.

Currently the household was preparing for the weekend's big party celebrating the latest movie Tomoyo had been involved with – her friends as well. The mansion was to be the location of the premieres' after party and everyone was stressing out save Tomoyo herself.

"Has anyone seen Tomoyo?" one model was calling as she ducked her head out of one of the bathrooms. Her name was Shirley and she had red hair and green eyes that Tomoyo was forever complimenting. "Tomoyo!"

Another woman with blonde hair and cunning blue eyes emerged from her room. "No, why? What's wrong Shirley?" This was Milly; one of the most regularly used models because she was confident enough to do what she was needed to whenever asked.

The red-head hesitated. "Oh it's just that my outfit was just finished and she wanted me to try it on, and one of the seams burst along the edge here – it's not too big but she'll want to fix it…"

"Don't stress," Milly said comfortingly, "I can help you. Here, let me see."

Conversations of this kind were being carried out all throughout the house. Downstairs Rika Sasaki was practicing piano to calm herself down and glanced up when Naoko entered the room cleaning her glasses. "Have you seen Sakura today?"

Rika shook her head. "She has a matinee performance today – tomorrow night will be her last one so she'll be really tired on Saturday morning. We'll have to be quiet so she can get some sleep before the premiere."

"Okay… Tomoyo just finished her dress."

"I don't know how she juggles so much work!" Rika praised, "I'd never be able to do it."

A knock on the door and Chiharu tumbled inside. "Oh gosh, sorry I'm so late!"

Naoko looked at her sympathetically. "Did you have another fight?"

Chiharu sagged. "I don't know why but it's like we're just arguing for the sake of it now… I've been thinking of ending it."

"No way!" Milly entered the room looking shocked. "Chiharu! You and Syaoran have been together so long!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know, that's why I think it's falling apart. I care about him, and I know he cares about me but… but we've been together for years and I don't think we love each other anymore. It's like we're just… cruising."

Rika patted her arm consolingly and changed the subject. "If you're here then Sakura can't be far away, right?"

"Mm. She was just getting the make-up off."

Chiharu was the director of the film, Naoko was the head script-writer and Rika was in charge of the music. They were all close friends, but Chiharu also worked on theatre productions on occasion. Syaoran was Chiharu's boyfriend of six years, ever since university, and a member of the famous Li Clan but he was very rarely available to attend events with Chiharu, busy with events for his company or away on family business.

Sakura was Tomoyo's best friend since third class and had gone into acting during high school. Tomoyo had made costumes for Sakura when they were younger and filmed her and then they'd met Naoko in university and started working together. It wasn't until their careers had taken off that they met Naoko's friends Rika and Chiharu. Sakura had starred in three of Chiharu's theatre productions and was a rising star in the movie business.

The film was called 'The Chronicles of a Cardcaptor' and Sakura played the main character. It was based on a book series Naoko had written and was the first movie in a series of three. As it happened a member of the Li Clan had played a fairly major role in the film and would be coming back for the sequels; she was Syaoran's cousin but she might as well have been his sister, they were so close.

Meilin, as she was called, wasn't planning to be an actress though she made a fantastic one. She'd been head of a magazine company but was put out of business by a betrayal within her company and it took some time to earn her trust and friendship nowadays as a result. She would be arriving tomorrow.

"So, is Syaoran going to be able to come to this?" Naoko asked tentatively. Chiharu shook her head and sighed.

"Not even Meilin's presence could lure him here – actually, it seemed to make him all the more reluctant."

They were spared more awkward conversation by the arrival of their star, face still patchy with a little make-up but Tomoyo would take care of that. Tripping over her own feet Sakura Kinomoto entered Daidouji Mansion with a loud, "HOEEE~!"

_Review because I said so. Establish-y chapter of doom was establish-y. Oh! Ha, you may know me as 'Black-Sakura27'… I changed my name because I finally decided I should. Normally I take a name and it stays for good, but you know… it got old. So, sayonara…  
>Lexiconish.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Into the West  
><strong>Author:<strong> Lexiconish  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Cardcaptor Sakura  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Syaoran/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Friendship/Fantasy/General  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Um… some boy-love when it comes to Yukito and Touya, but who wasn't expecting _that_? Short-lived random pairing of Syaoran/Chiharu. Lots of pairings. Stuff like that.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Modern AU. After a messy break-up Syaoran's cousin-but-more-like-an-evil-plotting-sister Meilin takes him out to revive him. She introduces him to her friends Tomoyo and Sakura and… stuff happens. (In other words, author was tired and couldn't be bothered writing a decent summary that didn't give everything away. Just remember it's fantasy for a reason!)  
><strong>Author's Notes and Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own it. It's been ages since I wrote for CCS but… I felt like it again. And yes, 'Milly' and 'Shirley' are taken from Code Geass because I couldn't be bothered being original and I wanted to show rather than say that they aren't in Japan. They're in London baby!

PS: Sorry the page-breaks failed in the last chapter. I've changed them now so hopefully they'll work from now on. Tis a shame, because I liked that page break…

_Chapter Two_

Chiharu slipped back into the spacious apartment she shared with Syaoran and flicked the hallway light on. It had been a long day and she wasn't ready for another argument if he hadn't been shopping again. She'd been serious when she told the others about ending things with Syaoran but she really wasn't sure how to go about it. How do you break up with the heir of the Li Clan? She knew it was ending, and she was fairly sure he knew it too but… it would make things no less difficult.

The lights were on so Syaoran was home and awake and he didn't have a headache which was a plus. Still if she upset him she wondered how his mother would react. Would she be angry? Chiharu had only met the woman once, but it had made a lasting impression.

"I'm home," she called softly just in case he was sleeping after all, but no, there he was on the lounge with his reading glasses on and company documents in hand. "Hi."

He lowered the papers. "I got the shopping, if you're wondering."

"Oh… no – I mean, good, but that's… Syaoran we need to talk." She could have kicked herself; everyone knew what those words meant and she could have started out more gently.

Syaoran seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I see," he said somewhat morosely, setting his glasses aside and sitting up. "You want… out, don't you?"

She swallowed. "I don't really know. I do care about you, Syaoran… but you know how things have been lately. We hardly seem to know each other anymore! Whenever the opportunity to go out arises, we have separate commitments… you don't know any of my friends and I've only met Meilin briefly because she comes around and she worked on the film with me. I mean… do we really want to keep going with this charade?"

Syaoran frowned. "If this is about not making it to premieres and stuff, I can take a holiday-."

"It's not just that and you know it. Come on Syaoran… this has been ending for a long time now. Why don't we finish it?"

He knew that now it was out in the open they couldn't continue to ignore it. She was right and it was over but he was reluctant to let go; they'd been together since university and that was a comfortable constant in his life. Chiharu had been with him through a lot now and she would leave quite a gap in his life… but it would help, he felt, if they did finish this. She had been his friend first and he still liked her; if they parted now without letting it build to a crescendo, they might in time be able to return to being good friends.

Stiffly he bowed his head. "I know… yes…" He looked up. "You don't think we can fix this?"

"No – there's nothing to fix. Syao… we're not broken, this isn't because we're fighting… It's because we don't love each other anymore."

He flinched; why did she have to voice it? It still hurt – this moment was raw, fragile. Thickly he replied, "Fine. Okay… then I guess… good bye. I'll come round tomorrow and pick up my things-,"

"Wait, no, I'll move out. I'll go stay at Tomoyo's. You stay here… I can move my things easier. I don't have much here." She bent to wrap him in a friendly embrace. "Syaoran, I'm sorry." Her throat tightened. "I was happy with you… but not all things are built to last." One tear slipped from her eyes when he returned the hug, but then the moment was gone and she had gone with it.

Syaoran stared blankly at the space she had just been. There were little signs of Chiharu's life here wherever he looked of course. She had just left, and yet it felt odd – he knew these things would soon leave with her now and they no longer seemed to be a part of the apartment.

He wasn't sure whether he would be able to keep living here. His heart was not broken but it might have had a crack in it somewhere now. He had once loved her, after all. His mind could conjure up images of what could have been… but it was true he no longer wanted it. Still, all good byes brought pain.

oOo

Sakura looked surprised when Chiharu appeared on the doorstep with a curious expression somewhere between sorrow and relief. "Chiharu?"

"Sorry to barge in on you guys," she apologised and her voice trembled a little, "Um… I think I might need somewhere to stay… for a while."

She was lost (she didn't even know Chiharu had had a boyfriend) but stood aside for her to enter. "Are you okay? I'll go and get Tomoyo – wait here."

Tomoyo knew what had transpired at once and took her to the kitchen where she was served hot chocolate and chocolate-covered biscuits while she cried and told Tomoyo the whole story. No, she wasn't especially hurt, but she was feeling unstable and a bit broken – she would miss the simple stability her relationship with Syaoran had offered. But, as she admitted to Tomoyo, it was certainly for the best.

Her friend took her to a spare room and set her up and fixed her hair and then, because mundane tasks helped calm Chiharu down, she let the other woman braid her long grey-black hair until she gave into sleep at last. It wouldn't do for the director to be so puffy-eyed and hurt at the premiere; the press were like hyenas and would pounce on her at once, not for the movie but of course for the woes of her personal life particularly as it concerned Syaoran Li as well. Tomoyo would help her cheer up because she cared about her friends and wanted them to be happy and because the press making a big deal out of everything would only worsen matters.

In the morning the world looked considerably brighter. Chiharu met with everyone downstairs at breakfast, which was always an interesting affair with young women going in and out of the room at different intervals and bumping into each other and arguing because, 'someone ate my cookies-and-cream-double-chocolate-fudge-swirl ice-cream!' and 'Good, that stuff is _full_ of calories' and then they all ended up in a jumble at the dining room table. It was enough to cheer anyone up and after briefly covering why Chiharu was here everyone was kind enough to drop the subject and keep her distracted.

Sakura wasn't the only actress in the group – she still modelled for Tomoyo sometimes. Tomoyo liked to be surrounded in creative people who would experiment in different areas of art on a whim, so a lot of the models acted as well, or painted, or played music or wrote. It made for interesting conversation and it was fun to shatter the stereotype of a vapid one-dimensional toothpicks. Chiharu used a number of them in her theatre productions and films, so she knew most of them by name.

"We'll help bring your things over," Milly offered and Shirley nodded.

"Really? I'd appreciate that! Moving is a pain." Chiharu, like Sakura and Syaoran and Tomoyo and many others in their social circle had moved to England from Japan at some point in her life – Syaoran had actually moved from China when he was a child. So, she knew how frustrating and stressful moving could be. "Just the essentials today really, the rest can wait until after the premiere when things calm down a bit."

"Sure, we'll go with you at lunch," Danielle said – she was another of the models and taught dance classes on Tuesdays, when she wasn't needed by Tomoyo.

Chiharu felt relief; Syaoran would be at work during lunch so she wouldn't need to cross paths with him just yet. "Thanks guys."

Sakura pouted. "Sorry Chiharu but I promised my brother I'd go with him to visit my dad tomorrow and we're leaving this afternoon."

"It's fine, really – I won't need many hands for this." She frowned. "You have to be back for the premiere, though!"

The auburn-haired actress giggled. "I had to ply Tomoyo with all _kinds_ of promises to get her to allow it, but I'll be getting ready by myself and Touya will drop me off – we're bringing dad, since they're both coming to the premiere too." She spread some butter on her toast. "Will you be okay for the premiere though? Tomoyo mentioned you'd been with the guy for years."

"Since uni, yeah. But I'm fine, honestly. I want to be able to stay friends with him, so I'm not going to blow this out of proportion, you know?"

Sakura didn't actually know; she'd never had a boyfriend before. She'd had an _enormous_ crush on her brother's friend Yukito when she was a kid, but as she grew up she grew out of it. Besides once she'd found out her brother and Yukito were sort of a _thing_ it just got weird and she promptly found him nice, decent looking, but by no means appealing to her in that way at all. Other than that, she hadn't really been interested in anyone; there was a short while when they were teenagers where Tomoyo and Sakura had fought over the same guy, but he wasn't actually interested in either of them and it passed pretty quickly.

In fact, it was probably good for them since they _never seemed to fight_. Everyone admired it, but their close friends were always slightly wary of the day that one or both of them would snap. One day, Chiharu often joked, they'd come to work to find Sakura and Tomoyo duelling with prop swords (since the first occasion she'd said this though, Sakura and Tomoyo _had_ duelled with prop swords but it was in good humour, and didn't count). So, Chiharu revised her joke to include various scenarios involved shotguns, axes and chainsaws and long days languishing in prison. Nevertheless the closest the two came to fighting was Sakura's faint protests at Tomoyo filming her or making her model for her or dressing her up in brand-new outfits.

Rika could remember only one other fight the two had had when Sakura had intentionally gone out and bought an outfit created by Tomoyo's rival, and Tomoyo had screamed at her for a while but Sakura felt guilty (Tomoyo had only eaten her special chocolate after all) and returned the item. Sakura often bought things that weren't made by Tomoyo but usually only when she really liked it and as long as Tomoyo didn't disapprove of the designer.

So indeed while Chiharu was accompanied by several other young women, Sakura drove to her brother's and ran a hand through her hair anxiously. People thought she had it so together but she'd been losing something… Shaking her head she fixed her usual cheer onto her face and knocked on the door. "Touya!"

The door swung open and Touya smirked down at her. "Monster."

The smile immediately fell from her face and she glared vehemently at him. "Sheesh! When are you going to stop calling me that? I'm twenty-six already!"

"How old do monsters get?" he teased, "You are pretty old."

"Hey, you're older than me!" she protested.

"And I'm making sure you don't forget it." Smiling he patted her head and opened the door wider. "Come in Sakura – you look tired."

"Huh? Oh… no, I'm fine – probably just excited for tomorrow night!" she feigned eagerness again. It was what was expected of her; Sakura Kinomoto had _always_ been cheerful and people worried whenever she wasn't so she tried not to let it show. What did she have to complain about? She _was_ happy.

"Is Yukito here?" she asked hopefully, still fond of her brother's boyfriend.

"Yes; he's been talking about your new film a lot lately. The trailer was on this morning," he chuckled, "apparently Yuki thinks monsters are cute."

Sakura blushed flattered that Yukito was so interested in her film. She knew Touya was equally proud of her but he wouldn't say it and so she wouldn't acknowledge it. "That's sweet of him. So are we ready to go and see dad?"

A kind man with silvery hair and glasses rounded the corner and smiled. "Do you have time for a cup of tea first? You look like you need it."

oOo

He pinched the bridge of his nose; this was too much. First Chiharu dumped him and then he gets screwed over by these morons… Well, it was nothing he couldn't deal with.

"I understand, all right. I'll speak to the press."

Sighing as he made his way to his office he loosened his tie and groaned. Why all the bad things happened at once never did make much sense to him; it'd be much easier to deal with them if they were spread out. Instead, every time he solved something a new problem was just over the hill.

And here came another one.

Meilin Li was waiting patiently in his office and latched onto him the moment he entered. "Syaoran!" she cried, "I'm so sorry; I got your message about Chiharu… are you okay? Oh, and your receptionist just told me about the law suit…"

"Meilin, I'm fine – please let me go."

"Sorry… but are you sure? You look awful."

"Okay. I'm not perfectly content. I just got dumped and the company's being sued for a minor equipment malfunction – but I'm still fine."

Ruby eyes blinked as his cousin watched him slump into his chair. "Syaoran… you need a night off. You should relax. Hey… you're still coming to the premiere tomorrow night, right?" She looked vulnerable which was rare enough that Syaoran actually looked up at her.

"Chiharu's film…?" he murmured. "I'm not so sure it'd be a good idea…"

Her eyes widened. "Chiharu's film!" she exclaimed. "I know she directed it, Syaoran, but you're forgetting that I've got a lead role in it – I was counting on you coming along. I'm nervous as hell… and besides…" her expression fell. "My parents cancelled their flight. They're not coming."

He hoped she wasn't doing this to make him feel guilty, on top of everything else. "Why not?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair opposite him. "Honestly, why do you think? 'Acting is an occupation far beneath you, Meilin. It's a prolonged childhood and nothing more. Why did you stop being a journalist, Meilin? You were so successful Meilin!' The usual complaints. They said the same sort of things when I was a journalist. I guess I should just accept that they'll never be proud of me."

"Do you want my mother to speak to them?"

Meilin shook her head her eyes locked on her fidgeting hands. "No, forget it. I don't need that anymore… all I want is a little support from someone I care about, so can you _please_ come?"

He grimaced. "Aw, Meilin… you know I will."

oOo

**Author's Notes:** _I'd just like to give an explanation for some of the details which may not seem very realistic.  
>First of all, everyone in this story is in a successful business? What? Well, I figure it would be reasonable that people in a similar line of work get to know each other and maintain friendships so that's why they all know each other and have similar jobs. STOP JUDGING ME!<br>Second of all, I put some thought into the jobs I gave each character. Syaoran is the heir to the Li Clan, and yes they're a prominent name in business, but I aim to be a little different to the usual 'Li Corp' in so many stories. Meilin seems like she would be an excellent journalist, but we all saw how great an actress she is too, so she could manage it. Tomoyo has such a vast range of talents that it was hard to nail down what she would do, but I realised that she could do camera-work and costume design in the same business and that encompasses a good portion of her talent. Chiharu seems like the 'leader' type to me and since I wanted her to be in the same business I thought she'd make a good director, and she certainly has the confidence and the will to get the job done. Naoko is an author/script-writer because of her fascination with writing and reading, naturally. Rika mentions more than once that she plays piano and I think she's creative enough to compose music too! And finally, Sakura has proved to be a good actor when called upon too and we know Tomoyo liked to make pretend movies about Sakura in their childhood in canon, so I figured it wouldn't be too much of a leap for her to get into acting.  
>Ugh, sorry about the super long author's note! I just wanted to get that out of the way. Thank you to those who have reviewed or alerted this story, I hope you enjoy it enough to review!<br>Kind regards,  
>Lexiconish.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Into the West  
><strong>Author:<strong> Lexiconish  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Cardcaptor Sakura  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Syaoran/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Friendship/Fantasy/General  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Um… some boy-love when it comes to Yukito and Touya, but who wasn't expecting _that_? Short-lived random pairing of Syaoran/Chiharu. Lots of pairings. Stuff like that.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Modern AU. After a messy break-up Syaoran's cousin-but-more-like-an-evil-plotting-sister Meilin takes him out to revive him. She introduces him to her friends Tomoyo and Sakura and… stuff happens. (In other words, author was tired and couldn't be bothered writing a decent summary that didn't give everything away. Just remember it's fantasy for a reason!)  
><strong>Author's Notes and Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own it. It's been ages since I wrote for CCS but… I felt like it again. And yes, 'Milly' and 'Shirley' are taken from Code Geass because I couldn't be bothered being original and I wanted to show rather than say that they aren't in Japan. They're in London baby!

_Chapter Three_

"Daddy! I found your tie – it was in the bathroom!"

"Oh, thanks Sakura!"

"Sakura! Have you seen where I put my glasses?"

"Huh? Oh, no, sorry Yukito – where's Touya?"

"In the living room."

Sakura hurried into the small living room of her father's house. She'd grown up here, having moved to England from Japan when she was ten and Touya was nineteen. The house was full of fond memories but she wasn't paying any attention to that at the moment, busily fitting her earrings into her earlobes. "Touya," she said when she spotted him, "can you help me out? I can't tie the back of my dress properly. I bet Tomoyo made it difficult just because she wanted me to feel guilty for not letting her help me get ready." She huffed.

Touya glanced over his shoulder, already dressed in a neat black suit and his hair an untidy dark mop atop his head. He narrowed his eyes when he saw what his little sister was wearing considering the fiery red garment far too form-fitting for her, but at least Tomoyo had considerately designed it so that it wasn't too revealing. She had simple jewellery and her short auburn hair was pinned up into a small bun with hair chopsticks holding it in place. Reluctantly he decided it passed and helped tie the back of the dress. "You nervous?" he asked.

"Yes, just a bit – but we all worked really hard and Naoko's books were successful so… so I'm hopeful!" She fixed her necklace. "Do I look good?"

"For a monster… yes."

She rolled her eyes and hurried from the room. Yukito came in dressed to match Touya and polishing his glasses. Touya returned his attention to the television where the media were interviewing a young man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. "Tch. I hate this guy," he grunted.

"Hm? Who?"

Touya pointed to the TV and turned up the volume a little. _"Mr Li! Mr Li! How can you assure us that this won't happen again? How can patrons trust their health to your company?"_

"_The condition of our equipment is completely safe and top-of-the-line,"_ the man stated calmly. _"This was an unfortunate mishap that is being handled appropriately – the equipment _is_ being repaired and a review is being made of the other equipment we supply. Our patrons can always trust their health to us."_

Touya scowled, "He's as bad as the rest of them, but honestly? He bugs me; he comes across as completely unconcerned with human life, and his family run hospitals and health care centres! It's just not right."

Yukito shrugged. "Well, you don't actually know him – it must be difficult handling so much attention at his age. I'd bet he's under a lot of pressure. Come on, turn it off; we need to go now Touya or we'll be late and Sakura would be very upset I'm sure."

Sakura entered the room and rushed them out the door, snatching the remote from Touya to turn the TV off as they left.

"_I have the utmost respect for anyone who can kick up such a fuss over a-."_

oOo

"Thank you so much for coming, Syaoran," Meilin said as she fixed her knee-length cream coloured dress. It was trimmed in reds and blacks, but was over all a simple, practical outfit with just enough flair for the event. She surveyed her cousin as he fixed his tie and attempted to flatten his hair. "I spoke to some of my old contacts," she added, "and asked them to do me a favour. They're going to present the situation with the company in the most positive light they can; it sure is a lot of fuss over a little thing. How badly was the man injured?"

"A broken leg… but, you know, he's got everyone on side because he 'got lucky' and 'it could be worse next time'." He sighed. "Never mind all that anyway. Tonight's about you, isn't it?"

"And Sakura, she's the lead role. Oh, she was so nice to me too! I was really nervous… I'll have to introduce you to her at the after party, and Tomoyo. They really took care of me."

Syaoran drove while Meilin chattered excitedly about the new movie and all the people she'd worked with, and he smiled and replied when required. It had been some time since Meilin had been so happy and so he supposed that he could set aside his own issues for one night.

The lights flashed outside the car door but Syaoran and Meilin were both used to that, being raised as they had been. They could hear the crowd and the news commentators and one shrill voice announcing the arrival of Sakura Kinomoto in the car in front of them. They watched a woman emerge with a much taller man and then two more men came out behind her before the car was driven away. Syaoran moved up, ready to step out with his cousin. He wound down his window and handed the keys to a valet before stepping out behind Meilin and being blinded by lights as they moved up to the front door.

"It's Meilin Li," he heard amid the din as one reporter approached them, "of the Li Clan of Hong Kong and I believe that she's with her cousin Syaoran Li, future head of the Clan. Meilin, how are you?"

Meilin smiled brightly (and in Syaoran's eyes it was a thousand times brighter than all the cameras going off around them) and replied, "Excited… nervous."

"What did you think of working on the film?"

"Oh, it was great. It's my first film like this but I worked with some amazing people and everyone was just so supportive of me, I feel quite privileged to know them."

Another reporter pushed in beside the first with a camera poised and a malicious look on her face. "Mr Li, what can you say about the incident that occurred—?" she began but Meilin scowled and cut her off.

"I beg your pardon, but this is about Mihara's new movie, not about the Li Clan. Please reserve such questions for another opportunity."

It was yet another occasion where Meilin showed the prowess Syaoran could only wish he had been blessed with when it came to publicity. The reporter was shoved aside but more came to fill her place, fortunately there to question Meilin, not Syaoran.

Eventually they were allowed to move on and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief when they got inside the darkened hall. When the movie ended they'd have to speak to more reporters. Then it was to the after party. Finally, finally he could go home; it felt like a long way off.

Meilin took a seat near the front and Syaoran sank into the chair beside her and looked up at the enormous screen; he'd never been to the premiere of a movie, so he didn't really know what would happen inside. Meilin was thankfully the same and so they sat in anticipation.

oOo

The after party was being held at Daidouji Mansion which was rather tastefully decorated for the occasion and the place was full of well-dressed men and women and Syaoran swore he saw a few children yawning as their parents finished talking and began to move towards the front door.

Meilin hadn't let go of his arm and he hadn't bothered attempting to escape from her grip; Meilin had the strongest grip he'd ever known – when they were children Meilin proclaimed she would marry him someday, a fact she had taken very seriously up until their mid-teens when she told him it was time for them to 'see other people'. During the period when they were 'engaged' Meilin had hardly ever let Syaoran free from her iron grip.

She looked quite uneasy at the moment but a smile returned to her features when she spotted a tall classily dressed woman with her long thick grey-black hair tied up in a neat pony tail and amethyst eyes sparkling with wine and good conversation. "Tomoyo!" she called, "I'd like you to meet my cousin." She gestured to Syaoran as they reached the woman who smiled and shook his hand. "Syaoran, this is Tomoyo Daidouji; she does costume design and camera-work, among other things. It's thanks to her that I got this opportunity. She did a photography job or two for my magazine a while back and we got on well so we kept in touch. When she heard I was looking into acting she brought me here and introduced me to everyone… you know the rest."

"A pleasure to meet you," Tomoyo said in a soft and soothing tone, "and I know who you are, Mr Li. Meilin talks about you often."

"Tomoyo! Meilin!" A pretty woman in red hurried towards the small group and held out a glass of amber liquid to Tomoyo. "Oh – hello!"

"Sakura," Meilin greeted the newcomer, "this is my cousin Syaoran Li. Syaoran, this is Sakura – isn't she pretty?"

Sakura blushed. "Meilin! Ahaha, pleasure to meet you Syaoran. Oh! You don't mind me calling you Syaoran do you? I know it bothers some people…"

"It's fine," he sighed. "So you're the one who played the lead?"

"Yes! Did you enjoy the movie? We worked hard on it!" Sakura's emerald eyes shone as she turned to Meilin. "You did _such_ a good job! I think everyone's going to love it!"

"Do you really think so? Thank you! You were great too Sakura."

Syaoran felt a smile twitching his lips as he watched them, pleased that others were making Meilin feel good about herself again and equally as proud of her. "It's true, you were both very good." He glanced at Tomoyo. "The costumes were really interesting, too," he complimented her earning a grin. "I didn't actually know anything about the movie until I saw it – Meilin mostly talked about the people, especially you two."

"Oh how nice," Tomoyo said sweetly. "I'm very glad you're here though Meilin, I invited someone I want you to meet. They really enjoyed your performance! Sakura, you don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all."

"Then, if you'll excuse us Mr Li," Tomoyo bowed, "this way Meilin."

Syaoran shifted somewhat uncomfortably left to socialise with a young woman he had never met before (yet someone who Meilin spoke highly of) and he glanced around praying that Chiharu and he would not cross paths.

"Mr Li… you look familiar," Sakura murmured assessing his appearance. "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before quite recently… never mind. So are you very close with Meilin?"

"Uh…" he was dumbfounded. He'd never met someone who didn't recognise him… it was refreshing. "She's practically a sister to me. An evil, plotting sister… but a sister nonetheless."

Sakura giggled, "Family can be irritating sometimes, huh? I've got an older brother and he makes me _so_ mad! He calls me names, even now, but he loves me and he's really nice underneath it – he gets pretty protective of me though. Dad thinks it's because my mother died when I was three so he worries about me a lot but I don't think he needs to. Do you have any siblings Mr Li?"

He winced; did he ever! Four sisters, all older than him and quadruplets to boot! If that weren't enough he had Meilin trailing him all the time and controlling his actions since she lived in London with him and then there was his _other_ cousin who, at the very least, was male. Rather than answering her question he said, "You really don't have to call me 'Mr Li', it's so formal. Syaoran is fine." He used to only allow his family to call him by his first name but as he garnered responsibilities in the company he found it unpleasant to never hear his first name and encouraged people to use it. Sadly, very few people dared.

"Oh well then don't hesitate to call me Sakura, Syaoran." She grinned, "You know I'm still so nervous! Everyone seemed to like the film but I can't help worrying what everyone else will say." Sakura adjusted the necklace around her neck. "Tomoyo says I shouldn't care what they say, and that they'll love me anyway, but I think only Meilin can be that confident!"

Syaoran couldn't help being amused by this statement considering what a bundle of nerves his cousin had been earlier. "You would be surprised Sakura." Checking around the room again he added, "Would you like a drink? I'm not sure where the drink stand is but…"

"Oh, I'll show you where it is – follow me." They weaved among the various guests all garbed in vibrant livery and Sakura led him to a large table spread with all kinds of food and drink. "Take your pick… I'm going to have a creaming soda!"

"Creaming soda?" Syaoran repeated perplexed. He'd always imagined actresses as a little snooty and demanding, the kind of people who only _ever_ drank the finest wines. He hadn't counted on this woman wanting such a childish sounding drink.

"Yes, it's my favourite, and Tomoyo's mother makes the best creaming sodas I've ever tasted. Do you want one too?"

A part of Syaoran thought this was ridiculous and he should say no and get a glass of wine or something but that part of Syaoran was tiny because the rest of Syaoran was tired and stressed and wanted so much to relax. "Sure, thanks."

oOo

"I _loved_ P.E.!"

"Yeah?" Syaoran leaned back against the wall facing Sakura who was sitting on the railing. They'd been talking most of the night and eventually moved outside to one of the balconies so they could hear each other more clearly. He felt much more relaxed talking to someone who knew nothing about him and didn't have any ulterior motives in speaking to him; the creaming soda had actually really loosened him up.

"Uh-huh! I was pretty good at it in school, but I don't know how I'd be anymore. I've been pretty busy with other things."

"Me too, but I still fit in some martial arts practice every morning. I have to get up early."

"Martial arts? Wow! That's so cool. I can't get up on time… if Meilin hadn't helped me out I'd have been late to make-up a hundred times during the filming." She shook her head and yelped when she nearly lost her balance.

"Watch yourself!"

"I'm all right – but that scared me… anyway I'm going to grab another drink, do you want one?"

He shook his head. "Nah, thanks." He checked his watch. "I should go find Meilin anyway. It's getting late and I gotta get home; early start tomorrow."

Her face fell a little. "Oh. Well then good night I suppose and… it was very nice to meet you Syaoran, it's so easy to get along with you! I hope we meet again."

"Mm. You as well. Good bye then." Syaoran sighed as Sakura disappeared into the crowd and tried desperately to locate Meilin. She usually drew a lot of attention to herself but she'd been so anxious tonight it was possible she would avoid too much attention.

But lo and behold she found him, slipping out onto the balcony with a sly smile on her lips. "Sakura _is_ nice, isn't she? Anyone would get along with her." She studied her nails innocently. "I thought this would be good for you – getting out and socialising."

Syaoran frowned. "Meilin, you're good at acting."

"Thank you."

"But not that good – not around me. You were nervous. Don't pretend you were just dragging me around for fun."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, you're right, I was nervous. But you have to admit Sakura took your mind off things, and you needed that. I know I kind of live on the side lines, but I've seen how stressed you've been lately."

"Since Chiharu," he acknowledged.

"Before that, actually. That's probably part of what was wrong between you and her… but I wouldn't really know."

"Syaoran did I leave my… oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Sakura stood behind them red-faced and fidgeting. "I just can't find my purse…"

Syaoran glanced around him and chuckled as he spotted a small black bag lying inconspicuously on the railing. "Here, you should be more careful."

"I know, I'm sorry and…" she trailed off, "I'm sorry that I overheard you too. I don't like eavesdropping, but did… you mention Chiharu?"

Meilin winced. "Sakura, that's enough, let's go – Touya will be looking for you."

"Yes but Chiharu came to live with Tomoyo and I the other day and the thing is I don't understand why because she was really upset and I hate to snoop around but she wouldn't say anything to me and I'm really worried so do you know what's wrong?" Sakura spluttered all at once and the cousins blinked in confusion. "I just… wondered if she had said anything. We're good friends but…"

Meilin sighed heavily and folded her arms. "Yeah, Chiharu and Syaoran were close," she replied carefully.

"Oh – look, I shouldn't have asked. I'll go now, Syaoran I'm sorry for asking. Just forget please."

Syaoran shook his head. "It's not a problem, people get curious. Chiharu and I dated a long time and just recently broke it off but… it really was for the best."

Sakura's eyes widened sympathetically and to his surprise she hugged him. Meilin smiled and explained, "Sakura loves _everyone_. She can't help being affectionate."

Flushing Sakura backed off. "Oops… that was kind of unexpected I guess. I'm doing a lot of apologizing tonight aren't I?"

"_Sakura_! We've got to go!" an impatient voice called from inside and Sakura squeaked.

"I really should go, that's my brother. But how about we all meet up some time soon?" she suggested, "I'd like to make up for my behaviour, and besides it's fun talking to you and since you're Meilin's cousin…"

Syaoran found himself nodding before he'd even taken time to think. "That sounds good. Tee it up with Meilin though because it'll be easier."

"Syaoran's a very busy man."

"Great! See you later then!"

Meilin shot him another sly look. "For someone you met only a few hours ago, you're awfully open."

"Excellent observation, Watson," Syaoran joked, "but Meilin… she doesn't know who I am."

"Huh?"

"She didn't recognise me!" He sounded elated and Meilin grinned but she couldn't help being confused; Syaoran was famous and he had been on the news a lot in recent years. Sakura might be oblivious, but surely she had noticed him?

oOo

"Good morning!"

Syaoran glared at the smiling Englishman before him. "Why are you here, Eriol?"

The pale-faced man pouted and adjusted his glasses. "That isn't very nice, cousin. You know I exist to make life easier for you – I'm here to help, as always."

Syaoran rolled his eyes using his shoulder to open his office door. Eriol followed after him still smiling serenely. "I meant, why are you here now, specifically?"

"Well, I've got everything sorted out. That law suit was a petty little act, wasn't it? Not to worry though, we settled and it won't be going to court now."

"Settled? How much?" Syaoran said sharply.

"I let him believe he was getting the better deal, but it's hardly a penny out of the kitty Syaoran. Don't worry. There is a brief summary of all you need to know on your desk; also I hired a new secretary for you. She'll be here shortly."

"A new secretary, why?"

"Your previous employee has been rendered unavailable for several months." Seeing Syaoran's nonplussed expression he elaborated, "She fell pregnant and her boyfriend proposed. She resigned, hence you have a new secretary personally selected and interviewed by me."

"She should be a dream then," the brunette muttered sarcastically as Eriol deposited a mug of coffee into his hand.

"Let me see now; settlement, briefing, secretary and coffee. See? I'm here to help."

Syaoran allowed a tiny smile to cross his lips before his usual scowl reappeared. He couldn't let Eriol think he had won. Ever. "All right, you've proven your point. You can go now, I'm sure you have another job to do besides irritating me."

"Harsh, cousin, harsh," Eriol chuckled as he exited the room.

Syaoran didn't know what it was about his English relative that got on his nerves. When he was twelve, Eriol had moved to China to get to know the rest of the Li Clan better, and as he was the same age as Syaoran, he was assigned as his 'play-mate'. Instead they became rivals, constantly competing over every little thing with no real gain on either party. Meilin had found it endlessly annoying, but had tolerated it as she liked them both.

Once Syaoran was assigned to oversee operations in England, Eriol had followed him and given him a place to live in his family's house, so now they had to live with each other almost 24/7; it was night unbearable, and now he even worked at the main building!

He wasn't left alone very long though as a knock sounded and revealed his new secretary. She was a tall thin woman with long dark brown hair and matching eyes, with a sly smirk and a short skirt and she looked about three or four years older than him. "Mr Li, my name is Nakuru Akizuki. I'm the secretary your cousin hired for you." She bowed. "I'm sorry I was late, but there was an accident on the highway. In any case, there's a message for you on the phone from Meilin Li, and a letter just arrived for you with the Li Clan crest," here she held out a thick envelope, "if you need anything else, I'm just outside."

Syaoran shifted the letter in his hands and grimaced; he could put that aside for now. It would be more interesting to hear from Meilin, so he dialled his message bank and listened.

"_Syaoran! Aw, why do I always get your machine? Anyway, Sakura just called and said she would be free for lunch any time this week; I'm the same, except on Tuesday, so call me when you get this and tell me when you're free. Bye!"_

Well, not today that was for sure. He eyed the computer light blinking at him apprehensively. Procrastinating further, he opened the letter.

_Dear Xiao Lang,  
>Why haven't you called? It has been three weeks since we last heard from you. The Elders have contacted me and asked when you will be returning for the annual evaluation. Fortunately, your sister Sheifa has some good news which will bring you home to us anyway, so I told them you could come then. She is getting married; they have set a date as well. Please come back to Hong Kong a month before the wedding. An invitation will arrive within a few days. And for heaven's sake Xiao Lang, would it kill you to call your mother once in a while?<br>Signed,  
>Yelan Li.<em>

Syaoran blinked. "My sister's getting married?"

oOo

_Author's Note: Dun, dun, duuuun! Not really that dramatic, I know, but the chapter was getting long-ish… anyway, I bet you thought I'd forgotten this story, huh? Well, no, but I have been busy. Seriously. Still, here it is, chapter three; did you like it? Even if you didn't, tell me so I know that it was at least read. You know, so I know that all this free time wasn't totally in vain. Review, please?  
>Sincerely,<br>Lexiconish._

_PS: I feel sad that we've grown apart, guys. I want us to be cool again, so please review? I know we can pull through!_


End file.
